


Fuck You

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Tredd and Fem!Reader let off some steam in the Glaive locker room.





	Fuck You

You rub your towel through your hair one last time, slinging it over your shoulder. You stand in the empty locker room in your underwear, bent over your duffle bag as you search for your clean clothes in the dark. You’ve always enjoyed being the last one left to leave—something about the normally cramped locker room finally being empty and quiet brings your heart peace.  As you contemplate the glorious silence, the sound of a locker door slamming next to your head startles you out of your reverie. When you look to see the cause you have to bite your lip to stifle a groan: Tredd Furia. He stands in nothing but a white towel that covers far less of his body than you’d like, with a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Six, Tredd… you scared the shit out of me. What do you want?”

He laughs, coming closer than you’d ever like him to be. You don’t usually see him with his hair down like this—he’s vain enough that he blowdries and styles his hair before he heads home. But here he stands before you in his natural state—you have to grudgingly admit the look suits him. 

  
“Do I have to want something to talk to a colleague?”

You roll your eyes at him. “Get on with it, Tredd.”

His eyes scan your form, lingering over your curves before coming back to eye level. “I just wanted to ask… have you changed your workout routine? Your ass is looking even more delicious than usual.”

“For fuck’s sake, does that work on anybody?”

Tredd grins in a way that makes you want to punch him. Well, more than usual, anyway. “It’s worked on plenty of other women… but I know you’re better than that. You’re different—a woman like you can’t just be talked into bed.” 

He takes another step towards you, his hands reaching out to come to rest on your bare hips. Tredd normally makes your skin crawl, but there’s something about him in this moment that’s strangely irresistible. Your body betrays you, prickling beneath his touch. “Back up, Tredd.” Your protest is so half-hearted it’s clear to both of you you don’t mean it. His hands curve around your waist to cup your ass, and he backs you into the lockers behind you. 

“People as hot as you and I were made for each other…” You can feel his arousal pressing into your thigh through the towel, and the fact that your interest is outweighing your disgust for him is baffling you. “Are you really going to keep denying this thing between us?”

“Is the thing your dick?” You put your hands up to push Tredd away, but his chest feels incredible beneath your palms. You press your fingertips into his pecs experimentally, your brow furrowed as the realization slowly dawns on you that you might be interested in exploring this… even if just for one night. Tredd laughs and makes his pecs dance beneath your touch, flexing one after the other. You keep your eyes locked onto his torso, muttering your response almost to yourself.

“…fine.”

“Fine what?”

“…let’s just do this before I change my mind already.”

One hand comes up from your ass to pull your chin up, tilting your face towards his as Tredd’s lips come down to cover yours. His kiss awakens a fire in your belly, reminding you of how painfully long it’s been since you felt the touch of anything other than your vibrator. He pushes you hard against the lockers, grinding himself against you through his towel. You wrap your leg around his waist and pull him closer, pushing your hips against his and sighing into his mouth as your need becomes overwhelming. Tredd’s hands skim up your sides to come around your back, unhooking your bra with a practiced ease. He tosses your bra to the floor, squeezing your breasts eagerly.

“Mmm… they feel just as good as they look.” You reach down to yank his towel off, and to your surprise he scowls at you.

“You were supposed to get naked first.”

“Supposed to??”

He squeezes your breast harshly. “Now we’re uneven. We’re gonna have to fix that…” He tugs at your panties and you bend down, easing them off of your legs and stepping out of them, only to find that you can’t quite stand back up. Tredd’s hand is curled around the back of your head, fisting into your hair.

“Since you’re already down there…”

He taps your cheek with his shaft, and you open up even as you’re rolling your eyes at him, and you sink to your knees. He thrusts himself into your mouth eagerly, groaning at the feel of your tongue beneath his cock. He yanks at your hair, tugging you back and forth along his length. You give his balls a warning squeeze, but it only prompts him to thrust deeper into your mouth, earning a gagging sound from you as his dick hits the back of your throat. You relax yourself into it, but you’re already plotting your revenge.

“Mmm… yeah, take it all… you like that shit don’t you? You like sucking my cock like a dirty slut… ahhh… you’re too good at this… ”

You look up at him from your place on the floor, glaring at him from around his dick in your mouth, but Tredd is too far gone to notice the irritation in your eyes. He’s in douchebag heaven, biting his lip and contorting his face as his release rushes over him. He comes with one last groan, spilling his seed down your throat with no warning. You swallow it without thinking, but you’re up on your feet and shoving him down onto the nearby bench, pushing your tongue into his mouth and forcing him to taste himself on you. He tries to protest, but his complaints turn into a lewd groan as your tongue dances across his. When you’re satisfied he’s learned his own flavor well enough you lift yourself up and away from him, scooting up his body until your sex is hovering over his face.

“Tredd doesn’t botto-” Tredd begins, but you lower yourself onto his face, delighting in the furious glare from between your legs. Despite his complaint, his tongue delves between your  slick folds, tasting every inch of your dripping sex. His hands curl around your thighs, gripping you tightly as he drags his tongue along the length of your slit. You squeeze his head between your thighs and he makes a sound that’s somewhere between a growl and a groan, a mix of anger and pure animalistic desire. When you begin to ride his face, however, it seems that’s the final straw for him. He rolls both of you off of the bench, bringing you crashing to the ground as one—the bench is mercifully low to the ground, so you’re not hurt, but he takes advantage of your surprise to pin you on your back, yanking you forward and diving back onto your pussy with his mouth wide.

“Mmmnh… I told you…” He sucks your clitoris into his mouth, rolling the delicate flesh between his lips as one finger probes your entrance. “Tredd doesn’t bottom.”

You cry out as his finger curls within you, arching up off the cold tile floor. “W-wow…” you gasp, wishing you had something to hang onto as he overwhelms your most sensitive places with a double assault. “I n-never took you as the sort… to know… ahhh… how to please a lady.” Tredd only increases the pace of his hand, his finger within you causing you to clench around him as you feel your orgasm hastening.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t heard the stories about me… I’ve rocked the world of half the women in this organization alone.”

You want so badly to taunt him but you’re rapidly unraveling in his grasp… so you settle for the easiest thing. 

“F-fuck you…. ahhhh!!”

Your body is wracked by waves of pleasure as you crest your peak—Tredd lets you ride it out before gently lowering your hips to the ground and crawling over you for a sloppy kiss. You can taste yourself on his lips as you feel his now hardened cock jutting against your slick entrance. When you reach down to give him a few firm strokes he hisses, pushing the head of his arousal against your sex. “You ready to fall in love?” he croons, sucking your bottom lip as he pulls back to study your face.

“Just stick it in already, fuck.”

“Can do.”

He pushes your legs down and apart as he thrusts himself inside of you, working his way in one inch at a time—he bites down onto your shoulder, muffling the low groan that tears itself from his throat. You wrap your legs around his waist, pushing your hips up to meet his. “Enjoying yourself there, Tredd?”

“Mmngh… that was just for your benefit. I read that it makes women feel good when you let ‘em hear you moan a little.”

Once he’s fully sheathed inside of you he sets a torturous pace, teasing you with long, slow strokes. The floor of your locker room is the last place you expected this kind of passionate fuck—it annoys you deeply to be so utterly at the mercy of Tredd Furia of all people. Something about the intimacy of this kind of pace galls you.

“Do you think this is a date or something? Harder.”

Tredd glares down at you, and you’re sincerely relieved. The mood was getting eerily close to romantic. He slams into you, picking up speed as he goes. His muscles bulge with the effort—you have to admit the sight of him above you is pretty incredible. Just then, he pulls out of you suddenly and you let out a disappointed groan. He stands and pulls you up, draping you over the bench just in front of you and enters you again from behind, sinking into your wet heat easily this time. He drapes himself on top of you, pressing you into the bench with his body. One hand fists into your hair at the base of your skull and yanks hard, earning a groan from you. 

“You like it like this, don’t you? Usually a girl like you wants a slow, classy fuck… but I guess you’re more like me than you think.” He withdraws himself from you again, lifting you into his arms and carrying you over to the wall. He braces you against the cool tile as he pushes into you one more time, fucking you viciously. You want to tell him you’re nothing like him, but all you can do is throw your arms around his shoulders and hang on for dear life. He’s talking again, but it seems more rhetorical than anything.

“You like this? Yeah… yeah… take all of this dick. You fucking like this shit-”

You pull Tredd forward into a heated kiss, partially because you enjoy it, but mostly to shut him the fuck up. He returns your embrace with gusto—it seems as if Tredd enjoys kissing more than you’d expect. He groans lowly into your mouth, his thrusts reaching a crescendo. Just as you’re about to reach down to help yourself reach your own peak, you feel his hand working your clit again. _Strangely giving sometimes for such an ass._ You break away from your kiss to let your head loll back against the wall as you feel your second orgasm flooding through you. You’d rather die than call out Tredd’s name, so you settle for a non-specific cry of pleasure as you clench down hard on his cock. Tredd’s own release follows yours shortly, your pussy’s spasms spurring him onward to orgasm. He grunts and tenses, holding you against the wall as he shoots his seed deep inside of you. 

He holds you against the wall for a few moments as the two of you catch your breath, your bodies still pressed tightly together. Eventually he sets you down, withdrawing from you slowly. His usual air of smugness seems as if it’s all but evaporated. He gives you an uncertain smile.

“Well… I guess I’m gonna go hit the showers…”

You feel as if there’s some unspoken invitation lingering in the air between you.

“As much fun as that was, if I join you I’m never gonna get to bed on time… so let’s just part ways here.”

He smirks, a bit of his old self returning. “Suit yourself, old lady. You’re welcome in my stall anytime.”

There it is again, that old urge to punch him rising… but remembering that first shy smile he gave you gives you a fluttery feeling in your belly that makes you furious with yourself.

The sudden sound of a door slamming behind you makes you both turn, but Tredd just shrugs. “I’m sure it was just a janitor or something… they’ve seen worse.”

——

Just outside the building, Pelna Khara is on the verge of tears—he holds his phone to his ear with shaky hands.

“Crowe… Crowe, I… no, listen. LISTEN. It was… Gods, I can’t even say it. I saw Tredd’s… I SAW HIS ASS. …what? What do you mean everyone’s seen it? I HAVEN’T!!! Anyway… Gods, it was like… it had a fucking dimple!!! What? Come on Crowe, you know I don’t have a problem with man ass… it’s fucking Tredd ass!!! No one should see that!! ….yeah… yeah… obviously I’m still coming over, there’s no way you’re watching the finale without me. Yeah… I’ll pick up something on my way. Gods, just… I need to think about something else.”


End file.
